


Sweet Dreams

by MysMys



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Implied Relationships, Macaron, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers, Stan Macaron, This is meant for F!Reader but works for all genders, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysMys/pseuds/MysMys
Summary: “Could we sleep together, Master Attendant? I-I haven’t been able to get any rest today…”Your face returns to the same shade of red from earlier while you hold eye contact with Macaron. You ponder the thought for awhile-- you’ve always held a level of professionalism with the Food Souls you’ve employed at your restaurant, but Macaron’s desperate gaze piercing into you starts to take over your heart.“W-well, I’ve had issues sleeping today too, so I g-”“YAY! WE’RE GOING TO MASTER ATTENDANTS ROOM~♡”





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi~! Hope you enjoy the story! This story is designed with F!Reader in mind, but works for all genders! There's no gendered pronouns for the reader insert used in any of the writing.

Your body flops over to the other side of the mattress. Your groan breaks out into the silence of the night as you drag the pink blanket over you. A soft hand strokes the hair across your cheek. A crack of moonlight inches into your vision, and your eyes flutter open while your hand pushes aside any leftover strands of hair blocking your eyes.

 

"Mnn..."

 

You slip your back up against the wall your bed presses against, hardly cognizant of your surroundings. A sigh drops out of your mouth as you come to the realization that just like the last few times tonight, it's still not morning. Your fingers go up to stretch, another groan being pressed out of your body as you drop out of bed, and your feet begin to drag themselves towards the fuzzy bunny slippers in the corner of your room. You quietly nudge the door to your left open, gently closing it behind you before tip-toeing out of the dim-lit hallway. Your eyes instinctively dart from left to right to make sure no Food Souls are awake as you turn the corner to the main lobby of your restaurant. Your shoulders relax when you confirm nobody else is up, and you push open the exit to the outside world.

 

Stars glitter against your eyes, calling attention to the skies as they point towards the main event; the moon. The moonlight calls you closer to its source, and you find your body follow until it shines directly on you, shrouding your entire body in it's bright light. Your lips crease upwards as you take in the sight in front of you, the stress from your poor sleep drowning out from the calming sound of a crickets chirp that floods your ears.

 

You stand there for awhile, just letting yourself wander around in the silence of the night. You close your eyes as the breeze of Sakurajima's winds whisper against your face. You take in a deep breath, ready to let out all of your tension from your rude awakenings prior.

 

"MASTER ATTENDANTTTT!!!"

 

"H-Huh?!"

 

You jerk around, your eyes locking onto a pink blur dashing at the speed of light. Before you can even recognize what it is, the figure tackles against your body, and almost tips you over into the grassy floor.

 

"Master attendant~! Master attendant!"

 

The girl's voice blares into your ears as you make out who the pink-haired girl clinged against your arm is. Instinctively, you gently hold your index finger up to her small lips.

 

"M-Macaron?! Shh, you're going to wake the others up!"

 

Macaron giggles, and the girl's soft finger cheekily zooms towards your lips in a response.

 

"O-oh, okay~! Ehehe~"

 

The girl looks up at you with a bright smile, her voice lowering to an eager whisper as she continues to speak.

 

"Master Attendant, why are you in your nightgown?"

 

Self-concious, your hand clutches the bottom edge of your cotton nightdress, the other already up to hide the small white ribbon laced on the top of your dress. Your face tints red as you realize you're wearing the bunny slippers you've only worn alone in your room.

 

"A-ah, uhm..."

 

"Oh, that doesn't matter~! Though…”

 

The girl twiddles her thumbs together, and her smile fades off. She hesitates, but her pink orbs eventually lock on with yours.

 

“Could we sleep together, Master Attendant? I-I haven’t been able to get any rest today…”

 

Your face returns to the same shade of red from earlier while you hold eye contact with Macaron. You ponder the thought for awhile-- you’ve always held a level of professionalism with the Food Souls you’ve employed at your restaurant, but Macaron’s desperate gaze piercing into you starts to take over your heart.

 

“W-well, I’ve had issues sleeping today too, so I g-”

 

“YAY! WE’RE GOING TO MASTER ATTENDANTS ROOM~ ♡ ”

 

Before you can even finish your sentence, Macaron yanks your arm and drags you off to the restaurant without a single thought of the other’s sleeping.

 

…

 

A sleepover? What were you  _ thinking _ ?!

 

You haven’t slept with anyone in months-- let alone the Food Souls you’ve worked so hard to keep professional relationships with. Of course, you wouldn’t  _ completely _ mind getting closer with some more than you have thus far, but wasn’t this too big of a leap?

 

“Yoo-hoo! Master Attendant?”

 

You jump up as Macaron’s hands come into vision. She giggles in response, and beams her usual giant smile at you.

 

“Look, look! Our clothes match, ehehe~!”

 

“H-huh?”

 

You hadn’t noticed at the time, but while you were fretting about your decision, Macaron slipped into her sleepwear. Your eyes start at the bottom of her seemingly cotton nightdress and trace their way up to the hands that proudly pose against her hips. You loosen up as your gaze trails up to the miniature pink ribbon at the top of her gown, and rises up straight up into the other’s eyes. Your heart thumps against your chest as your lips shape up just like Macaron’s.

 

_ Macaron’s so cute when she looks so happy like this… _

 

“TICKLE ATTACK!”

 

“Wha?!”

 

Macaron pounces on top of you like an all-too-excited dog, and her hands roam around your hips and belly, hounding for a point of attack. You try to fend her off, but a small chuckle pops out of your mouth as her hands gloss over the side of your hips.

 

“There!”

 

The squeeze and bounce of Macaron’s fingers push giggle after giggle from your mouth, and soon the girl’s snickers becomes drowned out by the sound of your laughter. You laugh and laugh for what seems an eternity, but your mind finds itself back in reality, and you try your best to stop Macaron’s assault.

 

“M-Macaron, w-we’re going to wake the others up!”

 

You can hardly understand your own speech through your laughter and stutters, but Macaron seemed to decipher what you were saying under the chaos, because her hands stopped immediately, and her voice dropped down to a whisper again.

 

“Oh, right! Sorry!”

 

Your eyes dodge Macaron’s, the girl’s face still above you. Silence settles in between the two of you, until you finally manage to speak up.

 

“C-could you get off me now..?”

 

Your muttered words stick out in the silence, and after a moment’s hesitation, Macaron gently nods her head.

 

“Sure...”

 

You notice the girl’s voice start to trail off, as if all of her energy was spent on that one moment together. You can’t help but smile as the girl drowsily drops next to you, a small grin still somehow plastered on her face. The two of you stare into each other once more, and though you can feel your heart’s thump, your eyelids grow heavy and tired. 

 

“Master Attendant..?”

 

You feel the girl’s warm breath massage your cheek as she inches closer to you. You take one last look at Macaron’s soft face, and let your eyes fall shut.

 

“Mhm..?”

 

Your body nudges forward as Macaron’s hands wrap around your hips.

 

“Thanks for letting me sleep with you…”

 

Your arms lock into place around Macaron’s waist, the warmth of your bodies melting you further into sleepiness.

 

“Mm…”

 

“Master Attendant?”

 

Macaron’s words hardly register in your brain as you drift into sleep.

 

“I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe, get it?? Sweet Dreams?? Cause ... Macaron's are sweet??? AHAH,,
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Macaron's a rather unpopular character but I love her so much!! You'll see more Food Fantasy around my Ao3, so make sure to check in!!
> 
> Also, please leave feedback and kudos if possible~! Any comments are appreciated <3


End file.
